


Feeling Feminine

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Genderfluid Patrick Stump, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Courtney Stumph comes out to Pete, not expecting the response she gets.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 8





	Feeling Feminine

**Author's Note:**

> My dog does the canine equivalent of talking in her sleep. As I'm typing this, she is sleeping on a pile of pillows, making sudden "woof!" noises every few seconds. It's so cute!

Courtney stared at the reflection of herself in the mirror, trying to put the pieces together. She has a male body. She's always had a male body. It’s just never been this hard to accept she has a male body. she didn’t want a female body, but not a male one either. She just wanted something to be comfortable in. Maybe some clothes or makeup that makes it hard for people to tell if she’s a boy or a girl. 

She's tried losing weight, she's tried speaking in a higher voice. She's even dyed her hair blonde to appear more feminine. But no. She still looked like a straight man. she looked better than she did in 2008, but she still looked masculine. She's googled what it’s called when she doesn't feel like she belongs in her body, and it’s called dysphoria. Gender dysphoria, to be specific. Maybe if she put on a skirt today, she could feel a little better. Courtney walked to her bedroom and picked through her closet. she settled for a little khaki skirt that cuts off above her knees, and a white button-up tee shirt. She also found a black bow tie to go with it. she closed the door to her room (even though Courtney lived alone and could walk around the house stark naked if she wanted to) and get changed into it. 

Courtney looked at herself in the mirror afterward, trying to find the perfect way to pose so that she could look more feminine. Maybe some lipstick would help. “I wish I could put my hair in a ponytail,” she whispered to herself in the mirror. “Maybe I should grow it out. Pete might like that. He’d see that I’m a really pretty girl. I mean, I’m not a girl, but I’ve always liked girly things.” She fished around her bathroom closet for a tube of lipstick. She found one. It’s a red seductive color, one that Pete would love. Courtney applied it to her mouth carefully, making sure it looked perfect. She found a container of mascara afterward, followed by some blush. Courtney took the next ten minutes to make sure she looked the way she wanted to; nice, feminine, and pretty. 

To test out how people would like it, she picked up her phone and took a selfie of her outfit in the mirror. She didn’t post it on twitter like she wanted to, but she sent it to Pete. Pete replied almost immediately. “You’re beautiful.” 

Courtney blushed as she replied, “Thank you. I’m feeling a little girly today.” she sent it, then followed up with, “You wanna come over?” 

Pete took a few minutes to respond. Courtney watched as the grey speech bubble went up and down, disappearing and reappearing, leaving Courtney nervous. Eventually, the message arrived. “I’m on my way, sweetheart :-)” 

Courtney blushed. Pete always used the nose for smiley faces, and the way he called her “sweetheart” was just peak gentleman. Courtney replied “Okay” and waited. Maybe the two of them would get all romantic and kiss. Maybe Pete would stay the night and then be okay if Courtney wakes up feeling masculine. 

She sat on the couch with her legs crossed, regretting not shaving her legs. Maybe it’s best if she doesn't since she feels masculine a little more often than she feels feminine. After about fifteen minutes of staring at her phone and trying to perfect her posture, she heard Pete knock at the door. She stood up quickly and ran to the door, opening it to see Pete’s smiling face. 

“Hey, Patrick,” he said, “You look amazing!” 

Courtney laughed softly and tucked a little hair behind her ear. “I-I’m not Patrick today. I’m Courtney. I’m genderfluid and today’s a girl day, so… here I am. Call me Courtney or get the hell out.” she chuckled, meaning the last part as a joke. Pete smiled awkwardly. 

“I’m sorry, Patri-- Courtney. I’m sorry, Courtney. Can I come in?” 

Courtney took Pete’s hand and brought him inside. Once she had closed the door, Pete placed a hand on her back and used the other to stroke her hair. “You’re such a pretty girl,” he whispered, “I never thought I’d be into women, but here you are. So cute in your little skirt and button-up.” 

Courtney bit her lip and blushed at the compliment. “I’m glad you like me the way I am.” 

Pete sighed and cupped his bandmate’s jaw in his hands. “Sweetheart, I don’t  _ like  _ you the way you are. I love you. Man, woman, both, neither… you’re my darling.” He leaned in to give her a sound kiss. Courtney closed her eyes and took hold of Pete’s waist, parting her lips ever so slightly to allow Pete to give her a little tongue. 

“Ah,” she gasped, backing up onto the couch as Pete steered her. She fell back and landed with Pete next to her. Not on top of her, but sitting next to her. Pete always seemed to be the one to take things slow. She broke off from the kiss. “Pete… hold on,” she whispered, “You’re going to be okay if I wake up masculine, right? You’re not going to tell me to pick a side or to stop?” 

Pete panted softly from the kiss. “I’m gonna be okay with it, Sweetheart. I said that already. There’s no one you could decide to be who I wouldn’t love the way I love now. Do you understand that? I love you more than I can say. Also… you taste amazing. Why would I want to give up those lips?” he brushed his thumb over Courtney’s lips. Courtney nodded and leaned back in for more kissing. They made out like teenagers on the couch for the next 15 minutes, helping each other feel numb. “C-Courtney… we should stop now. I don’t wanna do anything stupid.” He looked down at his jeans. “And I’m close to doing something stupid.” 

Courtney laughed at how Pete was treating her like a cisgender female person. “You’re not going to impregnate me, Pete.” 

Pete lifted her by the armpits and placed her in his lap. “That’s what they all say.” He kissed her neck and held her body close, being affectionate as possible. “I love that pretty little skirt,” he whispered, “People are probably going to get mad at someone like me for dating a girl like you. You can do way better.” 

Courtney hummed and laced their fingers together. “No, I can’t. My voice is too deep and my chest is flat. I can’t do anything to pass.” she crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously. “I know I’m also masculine some of the time but it’s just unfair I can only pass as one of them. Who am I kidding? Everyone’s going to think I’m some drag queen pushing gender norms.” 

Pete shushed her, kissing her on the cheek and whispering in her ear, “You are feminine enough on the days you’re Courtney. You are masculine enough on the days you’re Patrick. You are human enough when you’re both and neither. There is nothing you can do or no way that you can identify that will make you less of the amazing human you are. I’m going to order you a genderfluid pride flag to hang on your wall, just to remind you that it’s okay to be whoever you are. Does that sound good?” 

Courtney laughed, “You only learned my secret  _ today _ , Pete. You don’t have to bend over backward to help me be comfortable now.” 

“So that’s exactly what I’m going to do. Guess what, Courtney? You are the most stunning woman I have ever met, and I guess that’s easy to say because I’m gay, but I will love you whether you are a man, a woman, both, or neither. I’ve said that so many times today.” 

Courtney smiled at her new boyfriend. “Thank you, Petey. Please don’t tell anyone or write a song about this.” 

“Why not a song?” 

Courtney bit her lip. “You may think you’re metaphorical and cryptic, but half of our fans know exactly what you mean, and the other half is told by the first half. Our fans are very connected to each other, like some sort of sibling bond.” she leaned over and picked up her laptop from the side table. “Let’s snatch a wig from the internet.” 

Pete laughed, “Never say that again or you won’t get to use a metronome next time we’re in the studio.” He peered over her shoulder as she typed “ _light brown shoulder-length wig_ ” into the browser. She came up with a website called Wigs.com, which displayed many different types of wigs. Pete kissed the back of her head and murmured, “You’d look good in blonde, too.” 

Courtney tilted her head back to make upside-down eye contact with Pete. “I want it to be brown,” she replied. “I think it would look good with my makeup.” 

Pete made a noise of agreement. “You do you, sweetheart.” he purred and helped her scroll through the options. They landed on a wavy, glistening, caramel-colored wig that cuts off at the shoulders, illuminating the model’s face. “That looks beautiful.” 

Courtney smiled, “Yeah, it is,” she beamed, “I think I’m gonna purchase that one. Ooh, it’s on sale. 40% off is a sale I can get behind.” 

“How much is shipping?” 

“Free.” 

“Handling?” 

“Free. Why would they handle something without shipping it? I think I heard a Demitri Martin joke about that. It was funny.” 

“Who’s Demitri Martin?” 

Courtney rolled her eyes. “He’s a comedian, you uncultured swine. I’m gonna order it.” She made the final transactions with clicks of her mouse. “Now we just have to wait for 6 to 8 weeks, baby.” 

Pete kissed her on the cheek. “In the meantime, why don’t I paint your nails?” 

“Tomorrow I might wake up masculine.” 

“You can always take it off.” Pete stood up off the couch and took her hand. He led her upstairs to the bathroom, where she dug her hidden box of nail polish out of the closet. They sat on the edge of the bathtub together as Pete helped her find a color (she decided on red to go with the makeup). While Pete did her nails, he talked about how he’d have to describe the situation to Bronx. “He’s probably going to ask you questions, you know.” 

Courtney shrugged and focused on the way Pete’s warm hands held hers ever so gently. “I’m ready for that,” she said, “As far as gender goes, it doesn’t matter if they’re three or thirty; cis people always ask the same questions.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my genderfluid Patrick because you will see them more often.


End file.
